World War III (FW)
(11 January 2010 - 8 June 2010) (8 June 2010 - present) North China |combatant2= PAFF and PAFF-aligned |commander1=Liang Dezhong |commander2= See here |strength1= |strength2= |casualties1= |casualties2= |notes= For full list, see Nations involved in World War III (FW). }} World War III, or the Third World War (WW3, WWIII) is a global military conflict lasting from April 2009 to present. This, section for section, has involved many of the world's nations. In some of the sections, some nations were allied, and in others opposed each other/remained neutral, thus making World War III unique from World Wars I and II. The war was considered to have begun on January 11th, with the 2010 Yarphese War, however, earlier conflicts, like the Everett-Russia War have also played roles. The war was fought all over the world, thus having many fronts which will be discussed later in this article. The main players in this war, are the Grand Yarphese Republic, which is usually on one side, the Allied States, United States, Union of Everett, Cascadia, United Kingdom, and the Franco-German Commonwealth, which are usually, but not limited to, being allied with each other. Sections of the war 2010 Yarphese War Battles Second Iraqistan War The Second Iraqistan War was sparked following the Green Opposition protests, crackdowns and riots, a rescue mission attack against Iranian jails recovering British embassy workers, the Iran-4chanistan Incident and the PSF attack against Iranian nuclear facilities. Battles Pre-War *Green Opposition Party fails to win Iranian elections sparking mass protests in Iran. **Iranian government cracks-down on protests with violence, killing protesters and detaining hundreds. **Iran raids and detains British embassy workers in Tehran. ***Union of Everett Militant Forces and Israeli IDF commense rescue mission, recovering British workers, killing dozens of Iranian guards and jail personnel. *Anonymous and 4chanistan declare war on Iran following Iranian censorship of the internet. Mass Denial of Service attacks repeatedly cripple Iranian military and government servers and websites. **Iran-4chanistan Incident *Planetary Security Forces commense airstrikes against Iranian nuclear facilities. **Iran begins rocket attacks against Iraqistan Second Iraqistan War *PSF Alliance activates following rocket attacks resulting in the Union of Everett and Israel declaring war on Iran. *"Operation: Here We Go Again" **Everetti naval vessels, deployed from Yarphei following Siege of Yarphei, land Marines, airstrikes and blockades against Iranian port cities. **Iraqistan, Israel and Everett commense invasion of Iran, deploying 650,000 droids to join Iraqistani forces on the Iran/Iraqistan border. Forces sweep east, taking cities. *Green Opposition Party and supporters begin riots against Khaleed regime. Iranian Supreme Leader confirmed killed in the violence. **PSF Alliance forces arrive in Tehran following massive IED attacks planted by Iranian military. Green Opposition Party takes control of government. **Iranian nuclear attack. Bomb misfires in eastern Tehran killing 43,000. **President Khaleed reported killed in Everetti GFW attack. *Iranian military agrees to ceasefire. 350,000 Iranian troops faction from Iranian Armed Forces, joining Green Opposition led government. Operation Save Zimbabwe Battles Allied Revolutionary War Battles Most battles happened at the same time, and will make this list confusing. See timeline on main page for more. Dallas Uprising *Dallas is attacked by the American Fascist Alliance. **Fighting continues, City Hall destroyed. *National Guard seals off the entire city. *AFA's attention is shifted to Houston. Battle Of The Bay *The Grand Yarphese Republic attacks the west coast city of San Francisco. **Navy and Coast Guard keep Yarphese at bay. *''EVS Honor'' battle group arrives from Hawaii, assisting the Allied States. *Yarphese retreated after bombing of Wichita. Battle At Neon Central *The Grand Yarphese Republic starts bombing runs on the city of Las Vegas. **Everett assists the Allied States once again. Houston Uprising *Houston is invaded by the AFA, mostly invaders from Dallas. *Texas National Guard is more prepared, fights off most of the invaders. *After much fighting, with minimal Allied States' loses, the AFA is routed. Attack On Capital Shore *Yarphei launches long range missles from the Teur Islands. They land in Houston and New Bay City, destroying infrastructure but causing no deaths. **The Allied States Air Force is put on standby, to intercept incoming missiles. Battle of the Jemez *Yarphei invades Santa Fe. **After a few days, Allied States claims victory. Invasion of the Teur Islands *Allied States Military invades the Teur Islands - Ongoing Battle of Nevada *Las Vegas is targeted again by the Yarphese. **Allied States and Everetti Air Forces clash at many points in the sky above the city. *Yarphese retreat after bombing of Wichita Bombing of Wichita *Fighting ceases as Yarphei tosses two fusion bombs on the cities of Wichita and in the New Bay City/Galveston Area. The bomb over New Bay City is deactivated before reaching the ground, but immense damage is caused to Witchita. Aid is sent while Yarphei prepares for a reaction. *6 minutes after confirmation that the launch from Yarhei wasn't a test, the Allied States Government launches two nuclear missiles at Yarphei. Moments after the Yarphese bomb hits Wichita, Kuantan is hit by an A.S. nuclear missile, while the other is blown out of the air near Saigon. *AFA, Yarphese, Everetti and Allied generals meet to discuss possible Yarphese surrender. **Allied States refuses Yarphese surrender and walks out at the meeting. 2010 Invasion of Myanmar Battles 2010 War in the Caucasus Battles Moscovian Conflict Battles 2010 Cyber Attack Following the OIS invasion of the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics, a series of unknown cyber attacks took down OIS countries around the world, leaving the OIS invasion with communication blackouts in some participants forces. Countries such as Northern China suffered the majority of attacks, leaving the entire nation crippled. Battles *The Chinese Golden Shield network firewall system goes down completely followed five minutes later by a total Chinese communications blackout. Internet service in the nation drops completely as do phone lines and satellite communications. **North Chinese military computers shutdown resulting in radar blackouts. **Flights to North China are forced to be grounded across the world as cyber attacks disrupt air traffic control. **International rail service to Chinese cities from neighboring countries is severely delayed due to the loss of stable electricity. **Protests intensify among Chinese and Muslim communities in PAFF countries occur worldwide. They had originally been protesting the Everetti travel restrictions to several countries, but the added attacks had caused some protests to turn violent. *Most Peruvian military communications are lost on the mainland. *Ulan Bator, the capital of Mongolia, loses most communications and radar. *Vietnamese military reports radar failures and radio signal interference. *Polish government on high alert following the hacking of many executive and legislative government computers. Screens are reportedly jammed converted to displaying a laughing skull and crossbones. **Laughing skulls and crossbones make appearances in several other OIS countries including Indonesia, Malaysia, Thailand, Myanmar, Peru and Pakistan. *Chinese nuclear launch systems are disrupted and begin activating. Silos open and missiles go into a standby mode. At the same time, a Chinese satellite drops from orbit and impacts outside of Udon Thani. **Chinese officials manually shut down the nuclear launch missiles. *"Let's Get This Party Started" by the band Korn reportedly begins looping on several OIS radio signals. *Chinese intelligence agencies and Communist party websites are defaced and come under massive denial of service attacks. The website domains are replaced with videos of dancing and singing Mudkipz. 2010 Arab-Israeli War Battles *Israel seizes Egyptian cities of Ismailia and Suez and blockades the Suez Canal Zone. **Egypt declares war on Israel. *Iraqistan deploys forces to it's southern and western borders. Aftermath See Also *Timeline of World War III (FW) *Nations involved in World War III (FW) Category:Wars Category:Future World